Maturity is Overrated Part 2
by Superskywalker
Summary: When Percy returns from being gone he is now acting like a five year old! How did this happen. Annabeth soon learns it has something to do with Kronos. Can she and her friends find the cure and save Percy before it's too late!
1. Chapter 9

**Hey this is my first fanfic and is really based off of someone else's fanfic that they abandoned. I really liked that fanfic so I decided I wanted to continue it. So I signed up and now i'm writing my first story and i'm really excited. Also the original story is this so...** **Maturity** **is Overrated** **by** **Kaelym** **.** **If you haven't read that then read it before mine otherwise you will be very confused. Also just saying I am not nearly as good a writer as the previous author so please don't judge too hard. Anyways let's get started and it left off at chapter 8 so this is my chapter 9. Also all the point of views are annabeth's unless i change my mind later.**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own these characters or technically the plot unfortunately.**

The leviathans looked at us then turned towards each other as if communicating. They came to a silent agreement it seemed and they all suddenly disappeared in a flash of light. I was equally surprised at this for I was expecting a fight.

I stared at the Trevi Fountain wondering how it was that we had made it so far just to be stopped when Percy was kidnapped by his own element. Thalia snapped me back to reality when she sighed hard and walked away sitting down on the pavement.

I looked at Grover and he had tears in his eyes. I was also very close to tears. I mean now Kronos was probably finishing the spell and planning on all the ways he could take down Olympus now that he had Percy in his clutches.

Grover met my eyes then glanced at Thalia. I got the memo. I walked to Thalia a little warily remembering just how angry she could get and what she sacrificed to go on this quest.

"Hey Thals." I almost whispered. She looked up. Her eyes were red and I knew she was crying. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. She put her head into my shoulder and cried. I did the same. Then suddenly I was pulled into a vision.

I saw Percy struggling to get out of his water trap, then I heard a voice say, " _Struggle no more, your home with daddy"._ Percy looked up and he and I recognized the voice at the same time. Kronos I thought. Percy growled out the same thing. I looked at him in surprise and no longer saw the curious gleam in his eyes that I did when he washed up on the shore of long island sound. No Percy was Percy again, my seaweed brain was back. Part of me felt relieved and the other part just hoped Percy didn't do something really stupid. Kronos neared Percy with the syringe of his bright gold blood. I prayed that something goes wrong and that Percy would still be ours. Kronos had a sort of maniacal smile on as he approached, Percy tried to squirm away but the water held him well. I watched with hopelessness as kronos lifted percy's shirt and aimed the golden filled syringe directly at percy's heart. Then everything went dark as percy's echoing screams filled the air.

I woke up gasping even though I didn't remember falling asleep. Thalia looked at her funnily and judging from her question, Annabeth had a feeling that there was no chance that her dream didn't happen.

"Did you see him too?" she asked worriedly. Annabeth nodded solemnly. She glanced at Grover who was staring sadly into the fountain as if imagining Percy being taken over and over again. She walked over to him and whispered into his ear.

"We should probably go before any monster finds us." he just nodded. I turned to see Thalia getting up too. I looked up imagining the looks of the olympians when they learned that the Hero of Olympus was turned into Kronos's pawn.

 **So that's the first chapter I really hope you guys liked it and look forward to another update as soon as possible. Also sorry for such a short chapter, i'll try to write longer ones in the future. Anyways bye! Oh and don't forget to review, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 10

**Hey i'm so happy that you liked the first/ninth chapter. Don't you think that the original story is really good?! Anyways it's only been a day but i'm updating again because it's the weekend, i hope to update tomorrow too. Thank you for the couple of people who already started reviewing and reading my story. I may start replying to reviews once I have more people. Well here's the next chapter hope you like it. :(**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own (unfortunately) and never will own Percy Jackson and the Olympians :(**

Annabeth POV

We decided the quickest way back home would be a plane and since Thalia was with us and Percy wasn't, we also decided that Zeus would spare us. The flight back was uneventful, getting off at New York we ran into a hellhound and a couple of empousa. Otherwise it was a very quiet ride back and no one really talked through it since we were all pretty lost in our thoughts.

I thanked and paid the taxi driver and we made our way to Half-Blood Hill. I stopped to pet Peleus and then looked at Thalia and Grover.

"What are we going to tell them?" I questioned.

Grover shrugged, "Is the Prophecy really finished though, no one saved anyone with a kiss?" I nodded, I had been thinking about this too on the plane ride back, 10 hours gave you a lot of time to think.

Thalia broke in, "I think that we just tell them the truth, everything that happened." I wondered what everyone's reactions would be. I know I would be enraged and want to kick some titan butt.

We decided we would just call a meeting and figure it out there, in the meantime we were hungry, and deprived of sleep. We needed to rest. We made our way through camp seperating when we each went to our cabins, except for Grover of course. When I got to my cabin it was empty, probably because everyone was eating lunch. Lunch sounded good right now but the second I sat on my bed I fell over and fell into a deep much needed sleep. The dreams however were unneeded but since when did I get my way.

 _I was in a field, a wheat field. I looked around and landed my eyes on a beautiful woman with brownish red hair and a wheat crown. I remembered my friend Katie Gardner from the Demeter cabin and realized how much she resembled this woman. "Demeter." I barely whispered, yet she still heard her name, and turned around to face me. "Annabeth dear, how long has it been? You must help, quick!" she said urgently, which I found odd because as far as I know, Demeter has never really paid attention to me. She started walking swiftly to the edge of the field, so I followed running behind her. The moment she left the field all the crops turned black and burnt and I watched in horror as the plants withered away before my eyes. Demeter just looked at me sadly and nodded then continued on to wherever we were going. After what felt right hours she stopped suddenly and I bumped into her. She didn't seem to notice so I just muttered an apology. I looked up to see what she was gazing at and I gasped. I saw loads of horrible things. Things worse than the fields of punishment. People being tortured in ways so terrifying I can't describe it. "Ar-are those-" I was cut off. "Demigods, yes." Why was she showing me this. Then as though she read my thoughts Demeter answered, "You need to see what will happen if you don't defeat Kronos." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This was our future if we didn't stop Kronos? Demigod torture camps. I looked at Demeter but she was gone instead there was my stupid seaweed brain. I wanted to hug him right there with is messy raven hair and his gorgeous gold eyes- wait gold eyes? He smiled at me, but not his troublemaker smile, no this one was far more evil not Percy like at all. "It's great isn't it." he said. I was stunned, how could anyone think this was great. Now I wanted to punch him but I reminded myself that this wasn't Percy. He continued, "This is our future." his voice echoed on the word future as my vision faded into blackness._

I woke up with a start gasping. The horrors from my dream still fresh in my mind. No, I would not let that happen, I would defeat Kronos even if it kills me. Then knowing I should tell someone about this I raced to the big house to wake a certain centaur.

 **Okay so there is chapter 10 i hope you liked it. I tried to make it a little longer by adding annabeth's dream so i hope you're satisfied. Also if you have any ideas on how to end the story based off the prophecy then you can pm me or put it in the reviews, thanks and until next time bye!**


	3. Chapter 11

**Hey so this is chapter 11. Um yeah i hope you like it. Also next month i'm going to india so i wont be able to post. I'm really sorry. But uh yeah here it is, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own percy jackson and the olympians.**

I knocked on the big houses door. After a couple of seconds was about to knock again but I heard hooves pound on the wood floor so I waited. The door opened to a very tired looking Chiron.

"Oh good morning, Annabeth. Who else to knock on my door at 2:00 am?" He said that last part mostly to himself. Then invited me in. We sat on plush chairs, well I sat and he just stood where he was and he looked at me curiously. "I had a dream," was all I said. He nodded and waved his hand meaning for me to continue on. I did and I told him everything. When it came to the part of the demigod camp I started stuttering and Chiron told me he knew what I was talking about and I could skip describing it. I didn't understand how he could know but I suppose being a thousand years old, you learned things. I told him how Demeter changed into Percy, no Kronos. I was nearly in tears by the end of it.

"H-he's g-gone, isn't h-he Chiron?" I sobbed. My Percy, my Seaweed Brain was gone. I never even got to tell him that I had feelings for him. I didn't really know where I was at with the romance stage of my life. I think he also liked me but I couldn't get up the guts to kiss the guy. Gods her life was so messed up. Curse Aphrodite. Chiron didn't say anything, he just nodded thoughtfully and slowly. I wasn't sure what kind of answer that was but it didn't make me anymore hopeful.

The centaur had been acting weird today. He hasn't really said anything, and his eyes now that I thought about were looking sort of dazed and tinged with some sort of glow in them. I didn't have much time to ponder that, though, because there was a knock at the door. Chiron didn't even seem fazed, i'm not sure he even heard but he didn't look like he was going to move anytime soon so I got up to go get the door. To my surprise it was Grover. From his expression I could tell that he was surprised to see me here to.

I invited him in, but before he could say anything I pulled him into a different room. I then said in a hushed whisper,

"Grover I think something is wrong with Chiron. He has been acting weird and there's something wrong with his eyes." Grover just looked at me funnily and rolled his eyes, "you're probably overreacting." then he pushed past me and walked to the room Chiron and I were in before. Grover got there before me, but I heard a yelp come from the room and quickly ran in. I gasped at what I saw. Chiron was surrounded by the same glow that I saw in his eyes earlier. He was shuddering and gasping and yelling no at someone who wasn't there.

"Chiron, CHIRON!" Gover yelled. Then suddenly everything stopped. I mean literally everything stopped. Time froze but only for a second and the next thing knew is that I sitting next to Grover on those same plush chairs, only this time Chiron was standing directly in front of me and his eyes were back to normal. He looked right into my eyes and said, "we are in grave danger."


	4. Chapter 12

**Heyyy guys. Now I know what your thinking. Where on earth have you been? Well you see, the thing is that I may or may not have forgotten I had a story on here. Heh heh isn't uh that funny? Please don't kill me, i'm sorry, but don't worry i'm here now. Okay let's get on with the story, oh and btw I have no idea what I am doing. I mean like I ended it off at a weird thing and I don't really know what to write now, so i'll try my best.**

 **Disclaimer: I swear on the river styx that i don't own Percy Jackson. (sadly)**

Annabeth's POV:

Me and Grover looked at each other and an understanding passed through us. Somehow Kronos managed to control Chiron, even if for a short time, then he controlled time for a second and made me and Grover be in the position we were in now. I'm not sure what he did to Chiron, but I intend to find out. One step at a time. Once we made sure Chiron was good for the night, (we locked the doors), we headed out to the lake. Why the lake, well at 2 in the morning we were going to make an iris message...to the gods. We had to tell them what happened if they didn't know yet.

I threw the drachma into the makeshift rainbow.

"O' Iris please accept this offering, show me the gods on Mount Olympus."

The mist cleared to reveal the 12 gods in all their glory, and i'm sure you can guess what they were doing. That's right arguing. I cleared my throat and they all looked up at me. They each had different expressions, my mother looked curious, Zeus just looked plain enraged, probably because we interrupted his argument with Hera, and Poseidon looked hopeful, I guess he knew we were on a quest to save Percy. Then Zeus asked me go on and say what I came to say.

I looked Poseidon in the eye and the whole thing spilled out. Everything that started from the moment we found him in the water to when Chiron went all crazy on us. Poseidon looked like he wanted to cry at the end of it and I already had tears in my eyes. I turned to Grover and he nodded. I was lucky to have such a good friend like Grover. I ran to my cabin and cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up I was greeted by the sound of the conch horn. 'Great' I thought, 'I slept right to breakfast'. I made my way to the dining pavilion, and met Grover on the way. He caught me up with what happened. Apparently the gods want there to be a hunt for Percy and Kronos. They're convinced that Percy is now on Kronos's side and there is nothing we can do about it. He's told everyone that Percy is now the enemy, and by everyone I mean the rest of the gods.

"But Grover that's not true at-" I was cut off by said person.

"I know Annabeth, but there is nothing we can do about it, remember this was not my choosing." Grover responded. "Also have you seen Thalia?" he added.

Then at that moment we heard a shout and someone yelled, "Stoll, i'll get you!"

Then Grover muttered, "Speak of the devil, and they'll appear." Thalia marched up to us, covered in gravy and mashed potatoes. When I looked at her she just shook her head and said, "a certain Travis should watch his back next time he 'accidentally' trips and knocks his plate on me."

Then she looked at us expectantly. "Well? I heard you talked with the gods, what did they say."

"How did- you know what nevermind, I don't want to know." I then continued to explain about what happened with Chiron, and our talk with the gods, then told her what Grover told me. She had about the same reaction as me about the last part.

Her eyes sparkled with electricity, and right then I knew the camp protection would not be able to keep out the storm that Thalia was about to bring on, but then the electricity faded and she instead she said,

"But, we have to do something though right? I mean I'm sure kelp head is still in there somewhere." her words sounded more doubtful than confident though, and I was having trouble convincing myself.

But then all of a sudden the camp's alarm went off, and I looked towards Thalia's tree.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. They were too early, they weren't supposed to come now. Camp was not well protected right now, we would lose. We would lose the battle against the titan lord that was standing at the camp border right now. Along with a whole army of monsters and someone who he had his arm around, not in a threatening way but in a comforting way.

And that person, she wouldn't have been able to recognize, in the clothes he was wearing, if not for his bright sea-green eyes.

 **Okay, I know, I know i'm evil, but at least it was a longer chapter. So uh yeah, that's that, once again i'm open for any suggestions, so spit em out. And yeah that it. Bye!**


	5. AN READ OR I WIL- UM I MEAN PLEASE READ

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that this isn't an update but like i said i'm a little stuck on where to write. i'm going to try my best to continue this story. I don't really like quitting. So yeah, i also want to start a new story. These are somethings i might write;**

 **1\. Percy Jackson and Co. in high school**

 **2\. Percy Jackson and Co. get captured by the government**

 **3\. A few one shots on different ways everyone finds out Percy was abused, inspired from other Percy abused stories**

 **4\. A oneshot on a percabeth argument, not really fluff or anything i don't really write like that, but well you'll see what i mean, when/if i write it**

 **5\. Percy tortured in tartarus story, not really sure about that one, i'm not much for gore or angst or anything but we'll see.**

 **So yeah, those are the stories I might write. I think I'll do the oneshots first since they are the easiest. But if you guys have any other ideas, or a preferred story from the list you would like first then let me know. Also i'll try my best on the story i'm currently writing, thanks for being so patient with me, Bye!**


	6. Chapter 13

**Hey, I know it's been a while and I just want to thank you guys for being so patient with me. When I first started writing this story I didn't think I would get any reviews, and even though I only have a few, it's still more than I thought it would be. Also I posted a new story, I decided to go with the Percy jackson abused one-shots, so go check it out if your interested. So enjoy the story.**

 **Oh and forgot to the disclaimer on the last chapter, Percy would you do the honors?**

 **Percy: are you gonna make me hurt annabeth**

 **Me: hehe, just do the disclaimer**

 **Percy: fine, all rights go to rick riordan.**

Annabeth's pov:

At first I was confused, as I walked up to half-blood hill. Why would Percy's eyes be normal, once the blood was injected to him fully both his eyes should have turned gold. I started to feel a glimmer of hope, maybe something did go wrong.

Then I realized the truth, Kronos probably gave Percy contacts, or messed with the mist to make it appear that Percy had his normal eye color. Just so it would be even harder to fight him now.

I looked up as I reached Thalia's pine. Gods, there were so many monsters. More campers joined me as well as Grover and Thalia who stood right beside me.

I saw a cyclops with an ax start cutting down Thalia's tree. 'No this couldn't be happening, why is this happening, why do the fates hate us _so_ much.' I looked around and judging from the expressions of the others, they were thinking similar thoughts.

The cyclops didn't even have to cut down the whole pine for the borders to go down, I saw the shimmering wall crack and dissolve, leaving all of us vulnerable.

I prayed to every single god/goddess I could think of, maybe there was a chance we could get out of this, but I had a feeling the odds were not in our favor.

Kronos and Percy stepped through the barrier together, and all I wanted to do was go and hug the stupid seaweed brain, but thought better of it. Kronos smiled at me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't miss Annabeth Chase. Long time no see," he winked at me. I glared in reply.

"Give us back our kelp head you bastard!" Thalia yelled at him. Kronos just smirked in response.

"Now, I'm not so sure he wants to come back, isn't that right Perseus?"

Percy nodded his head, "I'm loyal to Kronos till the end." I wanted to cry at how cold his voice sounded, but before I could say anything Kronos yelled at his troops, "ATTACK!" and that's when all hades broke loose.

The monsters charged all at once towards camp easily getting past the now non-existent barrier.

Percy and Kronos charged in sync, heading straight for Thalia, Grover and I.

Grover and Thalia took on Kronos, Grover playing his pipes in an extremely quick pace, causing roots and vines to spring up around Kronos's feet, while Thalia took him on scythe vs. spear.

Percy striked immediately at me so I had to be quick in blocking it. Usually I would be using my knife but against such a long sword like riptide, I had no choice but to also use a sword. It was just like sparring with him, except this time he was going for the kill. I tried desperately to mainly stay on the defensive side but I knew we couldn't do this forever.

"Percy," I pleaded. "I know you're in there somewhere, please this isn't you." he faltered for a second then looked at me with pure hatred.

"Annabeth what have the gods ever done for us, you and me both know that Kronos will win this war easily, so you're on the losing side, all you have to do is pledge your allegiance to Kronos. You can finally live in peace, no more dumb quest or doing the gods dirty work. It could just be us forever." I stood stunned. Could it really be that easy, no more being pawns, just peace for once.

I shook those thoughts out of my head, no matter how bad of parents the gods were, they were still better rulers than the titans. I shook my head at Percy and he looked disappointed.

"I guess I'll just have to kill you then, but don't say I didn't warn you. There's a much easier road to take." suddenly I heard my mother's voice in my head, 'Daughter remember the last line, the prophecy, remember the last line.'

 _To save a young soul, you must seal it with a kiss,_ I remembered. That was the last line of the prophecy.

I looked at Percy who was smirking. I walked closer to him and he looked a little confused. I stepped even closer to him so that I could feel his breath.

"Um, did you change your mind, because if so that's great but could you move-" I cut him off by pressing onto his lips with mine. I held it there for three more seconds than took a little gasp for air. Percy looked at her like she was crazy. Then he gasped in pain and fell to his knees.

I was about to help him when I heard a roar of anger. It came from Kronos. Thalia was on the ground bleeding pretty badly and Grover was nowhere to be seen. All around me were demigods fighting off as many monsters as they could, some fighting four to five at a time.

Kronos turned towards us and asked how I was able to break his spell. Then he called on his army, he promised me and Percy that this was not the final battle and we would meet again, then he and his army disappeared in a golden flash.

I turned back to Percy who was laying on the ground moaning and clutching his head with both hands. All the campers had surrounded him and I kneeled next to him. He put his fingers to one of his eyes, and at first I didn't know what he was doing until he took out a contact, a sea green contact. He did the same with the other eye, then went back to his groaning.

"Annabeeetthhh, it hurrrttsss, a lot. My head. I'm dying. Help. oh gods." he whispered to me. I smiled at him and told him it was gonna be alright. I was so relieved that I had completely forgot about Thalia until Grover came over with will solace right behind him.

He picked Thalia up and carried her away probably to go the infirmary. Grover sat next to me and looked at Percy, then me.

"I can't wait till he hears how he acted when he got back from Hebe's temple." Grover said smirking. I smiled back, slowly the crowd of campers dispersed as Percy stopped groaning.

"He-hey guys," he said slowly. I smiled at him then slapped him in the face.

"OW, what was that for?" "that seaweed brain was for leaving us all so worried and doing something so stupid, as to go to Hebe's temple alone."

He looked down clearly embarrassed. "Yeah about that…" I laughed.

"No worries, I'm just glad you're alright." he grinned sheepishly.

Later that night at the campfire, Chiron assured everyone that Percy was still on our side, and that we still had a few months to prepare before the real battle when Percy turned sixteen. That sort of darkened everyone's mood but we still had a nice time singing along with our family. I just didn't know how long this time of peace would last.

After the campfire Percy caught up with me before I got to my cabin.

"Hey" I said, "you feeling better?" he nodded.

"I wanted to talk to you...about the, kiss?" oh right…

"Yeah it was part of the prophecy, I figured it was the only way to save you."

"Right," he agreed, "so where does that put _us_?" he asked.

"Well, seaweed brain, I think the term is girlfriend and boyfriend," I joked.

He looked amused, "well of course you would know that, _wise_ girl." I smiled at the use of my nickname. He then gave me a quick peck on the cheek, said good night and walked back to cabin three.

I watched him walk back, until he faded from view. Still feeling the tingly feeling on my cheek where his lips touched it.

And that night before going to bed I prayed to all of the olympians to let the peace stay, because I could get used to it.

 **The End**

 **All right that was the end of the story, I really hope you liked it, and this was the longest chapter in the whole story. Just a treat since this was the last one, I tried hard on the ending not sure what to think of it, so give me your opinion please! Well that's it, and remember to check out my other story. adios!**


End file.
